<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Almyran Summer Night by ishiptheships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617219">An Almyran Summer Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiptheships/pseuds/ishiptheships'>ishiptheships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pillow Talk, Trans Claude von Riegan, all my fluff fics revolve around bedtime, idk man it's just soft okay, in almyra, long distance, lorenz's gender is like whatever i guess i just use he/him for ease, pansexual male character, polyamory wins once again, post VW route i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiptheships/pseuds/ishiptheships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilclaurenz pillow talk drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Almyran Summer Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk man!!! i just want them all to kiss!! let me live!! This is how i see them after any post-game ending where they all live!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Claude opens his eyes, it’s dark.</p><p>The fire has burned to several coals, leaving the room cool, but he still feels cozy. His bare skin senses the heavy furs around his body and a presence to his left. Before he can turn to it, he feels the bed shift to his right and blearily looks up.</p><p>Hilda braids her damp hair, looking sleepy but content. She wears a shirt far too large for her, and Claude vaguely remembers her putting it on earlier that day. The moonlight backlights her figure, as she slowly gets out of bed and walks barefooted to the open window where the linen curtains blow into the room.  He closes his eyes and enjoys the Almyran summer breeze, as Hilda watches the wild wyverns circle around the crescent moon in the sky.</p><p>When he peers through his lids again, Hilda’s gaze is not at the starlit sky, but at him. Strands of her hair stick to her face as the breeze passes into the room. Her expression is rare—soft and yearning, as if she was looking at him as if he was not already hers. It reminds him of a time years ago.</p><p>Which is false.  He gave his heart to her years ago.</p><p>When she finally comes back to bed, ready to sleep, she brushes back the hair from his face. She presses her forefinger to his strong nose, tracing the bridge and lingering at the tip.  She almost never says her adoration for him; she says it through her fingers or her lips. He decides to stir and grin at her.</p><p>She speaks softly—there’s another presence asleep behind him. “You’re awake!”</p><p>He yawns and stretches his arms to envelope her, her muscles against his softer body, years since the war. “Sorry, I must have fallen asleep.” His hands wander to her thigh and up under his shirt to land at her waist.</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>. After you had your fun. Do you know how hard it is to have sex with someone sleeping in the middle of the bed?” Hilda chastises and her lips turn down to a pout.</p><p>He feels the presence behind him stir and press his face to Claude’s neck. Lorenz presses a kiss there before he speaks, gentle and low.  “I would have to agree, my dear.” There’s a scratchy undertone in his voice.</p><p>“I thought you were sleeping, too.” Hilda sits up to peer over Claude’s shoulder. She kisses Lorenz’s forehead. “You were worn out.”</p><p>“I drifted off for a bit. But I’ve been mostly conscious.” Lorenz also sits up to run his fingers through his hair, no longer mused up. He tucks one side behind his ear. Remnants of his lipstick linger on his lips, kissed away hours ago. “Unlike <em>someone</em> here.”</p><p>“Well you both gave me stellar orgasms.” His mind wanders to earlier, where he can vaguely remember Lorenz seated deep in him, Hilda’s crafty fingers feeling the slick of his erection between his folds as he finishes before trailing those wet fingers up his body and into his mouth. “What else am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“Return the favor.” Lorenz says simply. Like Hilda, he rarely says his adoration explicitly—it’s instead almost always through blunt criticisms. It took Claude far too long to realize that. “But no worries, we took care of ourselves, von Riegan.”</p><p>“Too bad you missed out. We had such a good time without you.” Hilda says pointedly as she watches Lorenz settle down to wrap his arms around their love’s broad chest. “Lor, you gotta take off your makeup.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“You’ll fall asleep again. You don’t want to go back to the Alliance Roundtable with bright red pimples on your chin. You should know better.”</p><p>Claude hums as Lorenz buries his face deeper into the crook of his neck. He reaches his head back, smells the scent of rosewater and lavender in his love’s hair, gets a proper look at the now Leader of the Alliance, and kisses his lips.</p><p>He loves the ever-present, consistent way Lorenz kisses. He lingers, then pulls away. He feels Lorenz leaning in for another as Claude whispers against his mouth. “I hate that you leave tomorrow.”</p><p>“You know my duty calls, love. You’ll see me in a month’s time when you come back to the Alliance for that diplomatic meeting.” Lorenz is anything if not just as ambitious as Claude is. It’s always been like that.</p><p>“When will you stay more than a few days?” Hilda says, frowning and catches a stray purple lock to tuck it behind Lorenz’s ear. “We haven’t been able to visit the Almyran ocean cliffs together yet.”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to arrange something. Next time I visit perhaps.” Lorenz takes this moment to finally sit up completely, stretch, and make his way to the washroom. He grabs a heavy robe and drapes it around his lithe body before leaving.</p><p>“He’s so cute.” Hilda croons then sighs as soon as he’s out of earshot. “How did we ever score someone like him.”</p><p>Claude settles back down into bed, feeling her fingers play in his hair until it wraps around a curl at his crown. “Maybe we should let him know how we feel.” His lips curl up against her bare hip.</p><p>Hilda almost shouts a laugh. “I’m sure exchanging letters almost weekly before suddenly flying to Fodlan to confess your undying love for him didn’t register. He certainly hasn’t gotten the hint after three years. Especially with the armful of flowers.” She rolls her round eyes. “You never wooed <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“That’s because you didn’t need wooing. You were enamored from the moment you saw me and my handsome—”</p><p>“Eat it, Khalid.” A pillow lands on his face, which muffles his laugh and covers the joyous rose-tint on his cheeks upon hearing his name. That never ceases to undo him. “You <em>are</em> stupidly handsome, but it took much longer than that for me to love <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Claude gathers the pillow to his chest, feeling himself flush at the backhanded praise. “Almost six years, if I remember correctly.” He eyes wander to the marks at her thighs and whatever scars that lightened over the years on her belly and chest, hidden by his shirt. It still hurts to remember the amount of times she broke herself for him. The amount of times she took Thoron to the chest. The amount of times a lance or arrow impaled her body. All for his sake. He regrets not realizing his own feelings sooner to save her the pain.</p><p>It must read on his face because Hilda lays next to him and presses her lips over his face, even kissing the hair at his jaw. “Hey. That’s in the past.” His shirt gets caught under her and it slips down her shoulder.  Claude can’t help but stare at the lightning scars down her arm, now faded white. If she was any slower that day, it would have hit her heart. Hilda directs his gaze to her eyes with a gentle nudge of her hand and finally kisses his lips. He never tires of how she kisses him, playful and ever changing. Unpredictable.</p><p>The pillows rearrange behind him and they part to turn towards Lorenz, now well washed and moisturized. He discards his robe and gathers himself under the furs.</p><p>“Is he getting soft again?” He raises an eyebrow at Hilda, who smirks. “That’s no way a leader should be.”</p><p>“I disagree.” Claude answers before Hilda can, and he gathers both close to him, sleepiness suddenly upon him again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>